


Love at First Sight

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: The moment Harry saw her, it was love at first sight.





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

The first moment I saw her, I forgot about Ginny. My heart was pounding so hard I thought it would burst through my chest. I gently took her in my arms, hoping for a smile.  My aversion to weepy females vanished as I tried to soothe her loud cries.  In that brief moment, no one else in the world existed but the two of us. I heard someone whisper my name, but I blocked it out. I never wanted to let her go. 

“Harry!”

I finally looked up. Ginny was watching us, looking close to tears herself. 

“She’s hungry,” my wife said, holding out her arms for the baby.

“I’ll make some coffee,” Hermione said wearily, flexing fingers that were sore from Ginny's death grip during labor.  She was pregnant too, and looked every bit as exhausted as Ginny. Why is it babies always seem to arrive in the wee hours of the morning?

Reluctantly, I relinquished my daughter to her mother and watched as she enjoyed her first meal. The midwife bustled around the room, looking as if she would like to shoo me out behind Hermione. Ginny had insisted on a home birth this time. Our beautiful Lily Luna was born in the same bed where she was joyfully conceived nine months earlier. The family I had dreamed of having with Ginny was now complete.

“Mr. Potter. Would you mind waiting outside while I finish attending to your wife?”

Even the cross midwife could not quash my exuberance. I lightly kissed Ginny’s mouth, tasting the sweat that still dampened her body. Then I went downstairs to have coffee with Hermione. 


End file.
